The Truth on the Friendship Games
by KingRayden
Summary: Dear Slave, I'm sure you have seen me be "Defeated", twice! Well humans always want a, mushy, all age appropriate ending. Well... IT'S A LIE! I actually won. I will show you the events of the truth of my victory and all those #!t headed B!t#es. And how I defeated that idiot Shimmer..., oh well just read. Your Overlord, MIDNIGHT


/-/  
/ The end of the Pushover / Story: The Truth on the Friendship Games / by Staphylococcus Aureus /-/

The score is tied and both teams are eager to win but Cinch has a better plan. That will back fire on her, "... unleash the magic, we're not friends after all... hearing this Twilight's eyes began to show rage, "Fuck you bitches, you'll see some day how I'm not a pushover" Twilight thought to her self, trying to hide her rage. Yet Cinch pushed the purple genius over the line when she sang, "...That our school will clinch the win, AND MY LEGACY WILL ENDURE!  
Finally Twilight had enough and right when the shadow bolts were going to sing their lines Twilight spun around with a rage look so terrifying that a Shadowbolt had an asthma attack and died, Twilight's first indirect victim. "your legacy, YOUR LEGACY! What about my legacy you blackmailing, good for nothing son of a bitch!" Cinch was appalled, "Twilight watch yo..." Cinch was cut off mid sentence, "I don't want to hear your mouth, it's because of you my life has been shitty, now I have this and I will show you my true form!" With that Twilight went from angry to evil, she cracked an evil maniacal laugh, then opened the pendent and grasped the orb of magic then the force of the blast threw those on the ground away one person in the stands was thrown over, and ended up getting impaled by a flag staff his heart on it's end, Twilight's 2nd indirect death. Meanwhile, on the Rainboom's side, the girls were shocked, "Did our Twilight just..?" asked Applejack, "Yes, yes she did." Replied Sunset Shimmer. After dropping the pendent and completing the transformation, Midnight laughed, "Yessss, Im whole now to deal with you ass fucks!" Midnight Sparkle looked towards the shadow bolts, "First up, is a duo, Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest." The two tried to run but hit a wall breaking their noses which gushed blood all over, "Let us go, what ever you are!" Lemon Zest yelled fighting her tears of pain. "Aw, what's the matter, I thought you were brave and could take on any thing." Midnight said in a baby soothing voice. The two girls were picked up magically, and placed into shackles on the magical wall, "Lemon Zest, remember earlier today when you forced me to listen to your loud trash, and also farther back when you stole my 25 pack filled with viles of Fluoroantimonic Acid, and playing with them?" Lemon Zest losing her confidence was able to say "First of all, my music is not trash, secondly I thought they were tubes of soda. I guess that's why a lot of kids were dying when I gave them the tubes to drink..." Lemon Zest realizing what she did just lost it. "You fucking whore, that was the most corrosive acid on earth and you gave it to people, how much did they drink?" Lemon Zest defeatedly said, "They drank the entire thing but coughed up foam, vomit black tar, then they died." Midnight was furious, "That's it, its time to show you fags how I felt when you all bullied me!" Midnight magically made a table of saws, knifes, needles, chemicals, machines, and a case of tubes of Fluoroantimonic Acid. Midnight was about to take the headphones from the sound machine when, "Twilight you can't do this!" Sunset Shimmer tried to say, trying to get the demon to stop. "Oh why can't I?" Midnight angrily gashed the fabric of space-time opening portals to Equestria. "Twilight STOP!" Sunset screamed, "Never, nothing will ever stop me, EVER!" As Midnight Sparkle went back to her victim Sunset Shimmer was blasted forward by a portal that exploded in the middle of the yard, then she saw Twilight's pendent, "This isn't the way, I know you feel powerful right now like you could have every thing you want. I had been through the same mistake as you." Midnight stopped and responded saying, "Oh your wrong, unlike you I can have everything I want!" Sunset argued back, "No you can't, true happiness comes from, Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty. I understand you Twilight and I want to show you the most important magic of all!" Sunset threw the pendent that pulled more magic from the girls, and was over come by the orb, eventually she emerged as a more beautiful version of Midnight Sparkle, with aura wings and a solid glowing horn, she finished her sentience, "The magic of Friendship." Everyone was looking in aw even Midnight Sparkle was in shock. Then the now Daydream Shimmer took her magic and sealed all the portals. Midnight was furious and she charged forward towards Daydream while Daydream charged midnight and their magic engulfed hands made contact, causing the opposite forms of magic to explode almost blinding every one. As they backed off Daydream powered her hands up while Midnight did too, and they caused their magic to collide and balance each other out, however Midnight had the upper hand as her magic was about to hit Daydream Spike emerged from the bushes and cried out, "TWILIGHT!" Midnight looked down for a moment and said, "I'm not Twilight, I'm Midnight Sparkle, and your interfering with my plans." With that she fired a beam out of her horn while still having the upper hand at the magic battle and knocked Spike into a portal. "We need to stop her NOW!" Rainbow screamed. The 6 girls powered up, to help but they were too late. "Midnight please stop!" Daydream pleaded, but Midnight Sparkle full of hatred fired back "FUCK YOU DAYDREAM SHIMMER!"  
Midnight grew her power and it engulfed Daydream causing her to be shredded of her clothes and magic, "NOOOOOOOOO!" She cried as Midnight blasted her naked body into the wall of the school knocking her out. "Well now that's out of the way." Midnight reopened the portals and returned to her torturing of Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap. "Now where were we? Oh yeah" Midnight placed the Headphones on Lemon Zap's head, and turned it on, the sound was so loud Lemon Zap's ears exploded, then Midnight took the fluoroantimonic acid, and poured it on Lemon's pussy, it was digested in a second. After 2 minutes, Lemon Zap was nothing more than a pile of degenerating bones and liquid flesh. "Muahahahaha!" Midnight crackled. 


End file.
